Oh shit, Baek!
by YBPOT
Summary: [COMPLETED] “Bahkan namanya saja membuatku berfantasi.” Kisah tentang Baekhyun yang lupa caranya mengedipkan mata setiap ‘dia’ berada didepannya. CHAN!BAEK!MATURE!DLDR.RnR


Byun Baekhyun harus mengawali harinya dengan berada di sekolahnya yang membosankan.

Siswa tahun ketiga itu memang sudah lama sendiri. Hingga guru kesenian mereka diganti dengan seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Bahkan namanya saja membuatku berfantasi." Katanya.

Tubuh tinggi, rambut hitam dan setelan jas yang membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Baekhyun sampai lupa caranya berkedip hingga Jongin menepuk pundaknya. "Matamu hampir keluar, tuh."

"Sialan kau, Jong."

Terimakasih Jongin telah membuyarkan fantasi liar seorang Byun Baekhyun terhadap gurunya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, aku Park Chanyeol yang akan mengajar kalian hari ini." Pria itu menjelaskan, belum sepenuhnya dan sudah di potong seseorang.

"Usia?" cetus salah seorang siswa dari belakang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "20 tahun."

Kini Baekhyun hanya berjarak 2 tahun dengannya.

Tidak masalah bukan? Tentu tidak baginya.

Pelajaran selesai disusul dengan keluarnya Guru Park dari kelas.

Baekhyun ingin menyapanya dan berkenalan tapi terlalu gugup sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan langkah kaki yang terus menyusuri dibelakang. Nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dan berkenalan.

Hingga Guru Park masuk ke toilet tanpa Baekhyun sadari dirinya juga berada diruangan yang sama.

"Aku tau kau mengikutiku."

Guru Park mendadak berbalik kebelakang dan memojokkan Baekhyun pada dinding. Dan degupan jantung sekali lagi berpacu dengan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Maaf," Baekhyun menunduk. Rasa bersalah muncul karena dia sudah mengikuti gurunya sendiri.

"Tentu," jawab guru Park.

"Benarkah?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Guru Park mendecih, "tentu tidak."

Baekhyun bersumpah serapah sebanyak mungkin dalam hatinya. Merutuki diri sendiri akan kebodohan alami miliknya.

"Kau harus dihukum," lanjut guru Park sambil melihat papan nama Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun."

...

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa terpojokkan seperti ini, alih-alih jadi bahan _bully_ Baekhyun malah membela mereka yang di pojokkan.

Namun sekarang bisa apa dia jika gurunya sendiri memojokkannya. Di toilet sekolah.

Deru nafasnya berpacu dengan degupan jantung. Bahkan detaknya bisa didengar.

Mata Guru Park benar-benar mengintimidasi, menatap sosok murid yang hanya berjarak dua puluh empat bulan dengannya.

Wajah mereka hanya menyisakan jarak sejari, yang mana semakin dekat. Guru Park mendekatkan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun sedang ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sebuah sentilan jari menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pejamannya.

"Baekhyun?" Itu suara Guru Park, Baekhyun pasti.

"Ah, saya permisi." Baekhyun membungkuk dan melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan toilet juga...fantasinya.

Sial,sial sial. Hanya itu umpatan yang diucapnya dalam hati. Bagaimana wajahnya tadi? Semerah apa pipinya dan apa yang dipikirkan Guru Park saat mereka di toilet?

Entahlah Baekhyun bahkan tak mengingat apapun.

Mereka bisa saja melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun yang sudah diberi obat hingga lupa apa yang terjadi padanya, bisa saja.

Atau malah dia yang lebih dulu maju selangkah untuk mendekati gurunya itu, namun tidak mungkin. Baekhyun pasti akan mengingatnya.

Langkah terburu itu sampai pada ruang kelas yang setengah kosong. Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempatnya dan merebahkan diri disana.

Bergumam, mengumpat dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan tanpa ada satu jawaban.

Bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir sudah.

Mengapa langit tak segera berubah gelap agar kelas terakhir ini selesai lebih awal. Ugh kelas, memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun kembali memerah.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari posisinya, memastikan siapa yang datang tapi itu hanya siswa berkacamata yang muncul dari daun pintu.

"Byun Baekhyun, Guru Park ingin menemuimu."

Sial, mengapa ajal begitu cepat menjemputnya?

...

Dengan berat hati dan kepala tertunduk Baekhyun membawa langkahnya pada ruangan kesenian, disitu katanya dia harus berada karena permintaan Guru Park.

Baekhyun tiba disana tanpa ada seorang pun. Hanya papan kanvas kosong dan sebuah bangku ditengah-tengah.

Matanya terus menjelajah barangkali dia melewatkan sosok tinggi yang tidak lain adalah gurunya itu.

Sebuah bola dunia menyita perhatian Baekhyun, ada banyak tanda silang disana. Warna merah dan hitam.

Titiknya berada di Australia, Jepang dan Rusia.

Pintu terkunci tiba-tiba dan sesosok bayangan hitam dan tinggi datang mendekat.

Sejujurnya untuk hal seperti hantu Baekhyun tak terlalu percaya dah hanya sekedar tahu saja. Namun saat melihatnya secara langsung, ini sedikit menyeramkan.

Tangannya menutup kedua mata berusaha agar bayangan itu tak menembus bahkan dalam pejaman.

"Hey." Sial, mengapa suaranya sangat merdu.

"Tak apa, ini aku." Sambungnya lagi dan membantu Baekhyun untuk melepas tangannya.

Mata Baekhyun membola—kaget. "Oh, Guru Park?"

Yang dimaksud mengangguk sekali, "Kau tahu bukan alasanku memanggilmu?"

Ah benar, hampir lupa. Kejadian hari ini di toilet membuatnya harus menerima eksekusi dari perbuatannya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Guru Park menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya pada sofa besar berwarna hitan disisian ruangan.

Dia duduk disana sedang Baekhyun berdiri mematung didepannya.

Pria bermagra Park itu buka suara, "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Huh?" Sahut Baekhyun yang bahkan tak mengingat apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa," Sambungnya. Suasana dingin mencekam kian kental terasa saat berat suar Guru Park terus berputar dikepalanya.

Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan beralih pada kanvas yang berdiri disana. "Sebagai hukumanmu, lukislah apapun yang indah dengan semua bahan yang ada disini." Ujar Guru Park sambil memegang kuas berwarna coklat muda lalu memberinya pada Baekhyun.

"Mengapa aku dihukum?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut sialan milik Baekhyun yang bahkan dia sendiri juga membencinya.

Guru Park mendecih pelan, "Akan kuberi tahu jika sudah selesai." Lalu melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diruang setengah gelap itu.

...

Waktu berlalu sangat lama, dengan kanvas yang masih bersih bahkan tanpa ada satu garis sedikitpun.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya mulai lelah dan tak sesekali dia berkedip lalu menutup sementara matanya untuk sekedar terlelap.

Mimpi indah Baekhyun terhenti kala dorongan pintu membuyarkan segalanya.

"Nihil, hm?" Suara berat Guru Park menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berakhir sekarang.

"Um," Tangannya memilih ujung baju dengan perasaan tak karuan. Memang Baekhyun memiliki fantasi luar biasa pada Gurunya itu yang mungkin bisa saja melakukan hal 'menyenangkan' dengannya.

Alih-alih melakukan itu, Guru Park menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Tak apa, kembalilah ke kelas." Ucapnya tenang dengan sedikit senyum diujung bibir tebalnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu dengan Guru Park yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Byun-Baekhyun."

...

Dengan langkah terburu Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Tidak ada siapapun disana, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan artinya kelas sudah berakhir dua jam lalu.

Baekhyun ingat hari ini kelas tambahan di tiadakan tanpa alasan jelas, atau memang Baekhyun yang tak menaruh peduli.

Dan jika memang kelas berakhir dua jam lalu, lantas apa yang Guru Park lakukan disekolah alih-alih pulang?

"Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara dari arah belakang menyapanya. Pemilik nama itu berbalik dan mendapati Guru keseniannya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah menyesal.

Dia berjalan mendekat dengan Baekhyun yang langsung menyerang dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Maaf—"

"Tidak apa. Saya akan segera pulang." Tubuhnya membungkuk tanda hormat sekaligus mengucap perpisahan dan berselisih dengan pria tinggi itu.

Dengan cepat Guru Park menahan tangannya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

...

Rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Selama perjalanan pulang tak ada percapakan penting sejak penawarannya tadi.

Itu secara tidak langsung menjadi karma instan pada Guru Park. Meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang kesenian dan memberinya hukuman hingga kelas berakhir.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun tak benar-benar marah. Perasaan senang menyelimuti dirinya dalam diam sedang wajahnya tak begitu menyenangkan.

Bagaimana jika nanti Guru Park mengantarnya dan menawarkan ramen lalu mereka akan berakhir menginan dan tindakan tiba-tiba Guru Park membuatnya kembali terpojok.

Ugh, Baekhyun benar-benar tak sabar hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Sudah sampai." Keduanya berhenti didepan pintu besi berwarna abu-abu. Guru Park membawa pandangannya keliling, mengamati rumah Baekhyun yang berada di paling pojok dengan dua kamar disebelahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Pertanyaan terucap begitu saja dari mulut guru muda itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mau mampir untuk ramen?" Tawarnya tanpa ragu. Sebenarnya itu spontan dan Baekhyun sedikit menyesal dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hm? Tentu." Namun ternyata respon gurunya itu diluar dugaan. Rasa sesal berganti senang.

...

Rumah Baekhyun hanya seperti sepetak kamar dengan meja kecil ditengah ruangan dan beberapa dekorasi tanaman musim gugur membuat hunian itu terasa lebih nyaman.

Aroma ramen mulai tercium ke seluruh penjuru. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga belum makan sejak siang tadi. Perjalanan jauh ternyata cukup banyak menguras tenaganya hingga perut mengosong.

Dua mangkuk ramen dengan ekstra kimchi Baekhyun sajikan. Chanyeol menelan liurnya untuk tak langsung menyerbu makanan instant itu dan menjaga image-nya didepan murid.

Keduanya makan dalam diam, entah menikmati ramen buatan Baekhyun atau memang tak ada topik yang harus dibicarakan.

Hingga menit demi menit berlalu, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya membawa dua mangkok kosong menuju wastafel lalu mencucinya.

Sebuah handuk berwarna ungu Baekhyun bawa dipundak dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun," Gurunya membuka suara, Baekhyun menoleh padanya. "Hm? Ada apa?" Matanya mengerjap sesekali.

"Tentang alasanmu dihukum..." Dia menjeda kalimatnya. Baekhyun yang berdiri lantas mengambil tempat menuju tempat dimana gurunya sedang terduduk.

Ah benar, Baekhyun juga lupa mengapa mereka berada di toilet yang sama. Dengan Baekhyun yang berlari dan melupakan kejadian hari ini begitu saja.

Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu ingin mendengar jawaban itu, namun munafik jika dia tak benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi." Baekhyun menyelesaikan dan melesat masuk ke ruangan kecil itu untuk membersihkan diri.

...

Dalam pikirannya, Guru Park adalah seorang yang seksi juga sedikit misterius.

Tentang bagaimana dia menerima ajakan Baekhyun mentah-mentah tanpa tanya dan makan ramen bersama.

Biasanya setelah makan, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berciuman atau apapun, dan jujur saja Baekhyun juga belum pernah melakukan itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya tak pernah terpikirkan dibenaknya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa kikuk.

Acara mandi selesai dengan Baekhyun yang melilitkan handuk ungu pada tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan Guru Park tiba-tiba didepan pintunya dengan kancing kemeja sedikit terbuka dan memojokkan Baekhyun kembali dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh _shit_, Baek!"

...

Lanjut ga nih? hayolo.

Ini kutipan dari tweetfic ku~ semoga suka ya.


End file.
